Prior art cueing systems do not provide an immediate bi-lateral ability for camera operators and unmanned vehicle operators to see the relationship between the video received from an unmanned vehicle (UV) and a map of the area in which the UV is operating. Consequently, they could only recognize a landmark if it happened to be labeled. Therefore, systems and methods for cross-cueing between a map display and a camera feed are needed.